monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:Metamorphosis: Seven Sins
"Metamorphosis: Seven Sins" is a fanfiction created by Cottonmouth255. It takes place in the Monster Hunter world, in which hunters no longer exist and have been replaced by researchers that study monsters. Most of the main characters are monsters that have been transformed into part-humans, for mysterious reasons. Summary "Humans and monsters are no longer warring. Hunters have been replaced with researchers. But peace is still a long way off, as seven deadly spirits awaken and hatch a truly apocalyptic plan for world domination. And for some reason, monsters are becoming human... will they metamorphose into heroes next?" Main Theme Characters Here is the character database for "Metamorphosis: Seven Sins". Timeline Timeline of "Metamorphosis: Seven Sins" Maps Coming soon Songs This story will be a musical, meaning that the characters will sometimes express themselves with a song. All of the songs will be based on songs that already exist. Chosen songs are as follows... *'Very Important Monsters' **Sung by Melody, Gekula, and Keyren **"Very Important Creature" from "Land Before Time VII" *'No One's There' **Sung by Sera **"Always There" from "Land Before Time V" *'Bringing Mercy' **Sung by Avari, Ira, and Luxi **"Making Christmas" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" *'Who Needs You?' **Sung by Hurricurse and Luxi **From "Land Before Time IV" *'Take to the Skies' **Sung by Volantes **"To the Sky" by Owl City *'Sins Deadly' **Sung by the Seven Deadly Sins **"Prince Ali" from "Aladdin" *'Big Water' **Sung by Blake and Odon **From "Land Before Time V" *'A Drake Like Me' **Sung by Crimson Fatalis **"Friend Like Me" from "Aladdin" Chapters 1. Callous Comeback 2. Horrible History 3. Spooky Swamp 4. Many Mysteries 5. Shocking Shapeshift 6. Due Departure 7.Parched Paradise 8. Baleful Babysitter 9. Demanding Decisions 10. Pernicious Planning 11. Rushed Return 12. Monstrous Meetings 13. Tanzia Travels 14. Terrible Training 15. Sera's Sadness 16. Revolutionary Revelation 17. Kidnapping King 18. Darkening Days 19. Snowbound Slaves 20. Nasty News 21. Evil Elder 22. Careful Captives 23. Airship Assistance 24. Aware Ancestor 25. Green Gladiator 26. Enchanted Everwood 27. Former Flame 28. Moving Mountains 29. Imminent Interception 30. Wyvern War 31. Family Found 32. Raging Raviente 33. Plot Progresses 34. Cold Compassion 35. Raviente Rumble 36. Weakening Warrior 37. Forbidden Feelings 38. Ruinous Reunion 39. Sanguis' Secrets 40. Eventful Escape 41. Dangerous Dragons 42. (title pending) 43. Grim Gravekeeper MORE COMING SOON Updates BEWARE OF SPOILERS Oct 7, 2014: Got the inspiration to include several more monsters as characters. Asked Gojira for permission to also use Hurricurse in the story. Hurricurse will be playing a major role during some of the scenes with the Seven Deadly Sins. Taka is also set to appear, and possibly Relcia. Oct 9, 2014: Decided to add a conflict between a Seregios and Rathalos character. More storyline details ironed out. Plotlines from "Heroes of Moga" will be included in this story, including the characters such as Phisto and Catry. The Tundra King, Aeren, and Jadira will also play roles. There will be an eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Oct 11, 2014: Chameleos and Chaos Gore Magala will be featured as characters. Sanguis' (Baruragaru) love interest moved from Keyren (Lagiacrus) to Sera (Twilight Rathian). Mylie (Remobra) from "Monster Hunter Destiny" will make a reappearance. Oct 13, 2014: Gogmazios will be featured as a monster, not a character. The main characters will come into conflict with Frenzied monsters. Decided on Lavasioth and Seltas for the characters Blake and Atticus (originally going to be Agnaktor and Vespoid). Oct 14, 2014: The story will be a musical. In other words, the characters will occasionally express themselves in song. Oct 23, 2014: My Pokémon OC, Volantes, will appear as a character. All main pairings figured out - Sanguis/Sera, Acedon/Luxi, Avari/Invida, Phisto/Jadira, Volantes/Aeramen. Probably more will be mentioned. Nov 7, 2014 - IMPORTANT UPDATE: *All important characters figured out. Monster characters will consist of all of the ones listed above. Human characters will include Phisto, Catry, Taka, Jadira, the Tundra King, and several others. *Rough plotline has been established. It will consist of an original story that incorporates ideas originally planned for the "Heroes of Moga" trilogy. The events of "Monster Hunter Destiny" will be referenced. *Accessory villains will include Gogmazios, the Vengeful Gobul, and the Tundra King. All of them will be connected to the main villains in some way. *New map of the Monster Hunter world figured out, will be displayed in the story. August 13, 2015 - IMPORTANT UPDATE: *Story idea has been revived. *Title changed from "Monster Hunter: Metamorphosis". Dec 13, 2015: *Jadira's name changed to Jaeda. *Osutogaroa added as a significant part of the story. *More songs added. *Some finer details ironed out and planned for future chapters. Category:Cottonmouth255